


Fond Regards

by TinTurtle



Series: Pros Photo Manipulations [3]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Photo Manipulation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinTurtle/pseuds/TinTurtle
Summary: Well, you see, I made this slashy photo manipulation...
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Pros Photo Manipulations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060022
Kudos: 4





	Fond Regards

After mentioning in my last posting that several of the manipulations I started for my seasonal cards did not work out, I went back and looked at the drafts. I started playing with what became this image, and after quite a bit of additional twiddling and painting, I had something that almost worked. Then I applied a blend of effects to it, with the result you see below.

  
Image not displaying correctly? Try [this link](https://web.archive.org/web/20210115124524if_/http://mathbeing.net/pros/manips/under_blanket_wv.png).

This is the first time I've made a manip that didn't try for any kind of photorealism. I'm not sure if it's something I'll do more of or not, but at least in this case it allowed me to get something presentable for my work.

**Author's Note:**

> Components: one framecap from Mixed Doubles (both lads), one advertising image of a pillow, one advertising image of a comforter (which really looked nothing like what you see in the image)


End file.
